1. Field of Invention
This invention belongs to the area of low-temperature residual heat utilization using the heat pump technology.
2. Description of Related Arts
Under the premise that heat pump can promote the residual heat temperature to the needed level of user, it is an effective way to develop residual heat by adopting heat pump technology which can bring a better energy conservation, environmental protection and economic interest. In the place of rich waste heat resources, the heating temperature of the second-type low temperature absorption heat pump can't meet the needs of customers if the residual heat temperature is relatively low or the hot demand temperature of users is relatively high. Now, we need adopt the second-type high temperature absorption heat pump which can achieve a higher temperature.
The driving force of the second-type absorption heat pump is the temperature difference between waste heat resources and environment. The temperature difference is relatively small. So in the second-type absorption heat pump, it is the first principle to get the second-type high temperature absorption heat pump with reasonable process and simple structure. Too much heat transfer links may not only lead to that the structure and process of heat pump unit is complex, but also have a great impact on the enhancement effect of residual heat temperature in heat pump units. So reducing the heat transfer links in the improving process of the residual heat temperature not only is beneficial to a further promoting of the residual heat temperature, but also is good for a further simplify of heat pump structure.
On the premise of greatly enhancing of waste heat temperature, simplify the structure and reducing heat transfer links, the invention comes up with a method to improve the heating temperature of the second-type absorption heat pump. Based on the existing heat pump units, the heating temperature of which is relatively low, we can get a series of second-type high temperature absorption heat pump by using this method.